El futuro vuelve al pasado
by Hatsuan
Summary: El mundo mágico vive en calma hasta que algo ocurre. Albus llama a la Orden del Fénix para hacer algo. Severus vuelve al castillo, y junto a él personas que se creían olvidado. Pero pocos saben que Severus guarda un secreto y que éste será la solución.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La saga HP no es mía, es de JK Rowling, personajes desconocidos sí que me pertenecen.

* * *

Prólogo-De vuelta al colegio

En la ciudad de Londres se respiraba un ambiente cargado de humo pero también se sentía el estrés que llevaban las personas que iban de un lado a otro. En otros lugares más conocidos, y por lo tanto más turísticos, se respiraba un ambiente vacacional propio de la gente que iba a visitar cada lugar.

Los visitantes iban de un lado a otro, cogían el metro para ir a visitar el Big Ben, o para volver al London Bridge. Había algunos, los más mediterráneos, que en busca de un lugar para comer una dieta mediterránea se recorrían muchas calles de Londres. Los que tenían más suerte llegaban al restaurante Shadow Snake, o mejor conocido como S&S.

El S&S era un restaurante que para los londinenses pasaba desapercibido, quizá por no tener tiempo de acudir o por no querer comer algo diferente a lo habitual. Los turistas en cambio, lo conocían por la prensa internacional, por amigos o por indicaciones de desconocidos, y no se iban a su casa sin haber pasado por ese restaurante.

El restaurante era de dos socios, aunque sólo uno de ellos estaba más involucrado en él. Uno de ellos era el cocinero, siempre era el que daba el toque final a los platos y el que asumía las responsabilidades cuando un cliente se quejaba de la comida, aunque eso no era muy frecuente. El otro era un crítico de la literatura que por sus manos pasaban libros y libros que se encargaba de dar el visto bueno o por el contrario hacer una dura crítica al autor. Era conocido en el país y pronto lo sería en el continente. También hacía conciertos de piano en un pequeño teatro donde iban principalmente los turistas. Pero eso sólo era para distraerse.

Eran de la misma edad, el mayor por meses, era el de pelo y ojos negros; el otro era de ojos azules y de un pelo negro que parecía azul oscuro, un extraño color. Philip era el cocinero y el mayor, su compañero era Jack, el crítico y el joven. No eran hermanos, pero la gente fuera del círculo de amigos no sabía si eran pareja, pues llevaban una relación extraña. Y ambos guardaban un gran secreto.

—Dos ensaladas verdes, tres de ternera pero sin tomate y una del especial de la casa— se oyó en la cocina.

—Mark, encárgate de las ensaladas y corta las cebollas en rodajas finas, John tú de la ternera, acuérdate de poner salsa templada—Philip se puso a hacer el especial. Ese día estaba el local lleno y necesitaban más manos.

—Jefe, la sopa ya está— dijo un joven cocinero que le tendía a Philip una cuchara.

—Perfecta, muy bien Patrick, puedes ponerla en los platos— dijo el hombre después de probarla—. ¿Christian cómo va el lomo?

—Le falta un minuto señor— el otro asintió.

— ¡Señor estoy viendo como entran por lo menos veinte personas! ¿Donde las ponemos? —exclamó Patrick lleno de gozo y a la vez de terror mientras miraba a través de la puerta.

—Busca a Ralph y pregúntale si hay sitio en el piso de arriba, si hay pero falta espacio que lleve las cuentas a las mesas veintidós y veinticinco, ya llevan aquí hora y media— el chico se fue a buscar al camarero encargado—. Mark vigila con las rodajas, si son muy grandes no cogerá bien el aceite.

—Sí, señor.

—Jefe, los recién llegados ya están sentados— El cocinero agradeció con la cabeza—. Y un hombre de la mesa doce pide que vaya usted allí.

— ¿Alguna queja? —enarcó una ceja.

—No creo porque se le veía muy contento—el hombre asintió y salió de la cocina.

Anduvo alrededor de varias mesas hasta pararse a la doce. Un hombre de unos sesenta años y de pelo grisáceo le sonreía. Iba vestido elegantemente y acompañado de cuatro hombres más. Era Sir Conrad Plateh uno de los hombres más importantes del mundo y estaba sentado en una de las mesas de su restaurante.

—Señor— saludó respetuosamente.

—Señor Philip, le he llamado para felicitarlo personalmente por esta cena, estaba exquisita. ¿La preparó usted?

—Junto a mis compañeros— afirmó el cocinero.

—Veo que es humilde— sonrió Plateh—. Soy Conrad Plateh y estos de aquí son Jacob Munray, Jason Johnson y Frank Sellir, mis socios.

—Me sorprende que gente tan importante como ustedes esté en Shadow Snake, no es un lugar donde vayan los londinenses.

—Ellos se lo pierden porque déjeme decirle que no es la primera vez que vengo aquí y siempre he podido cenar tranquilamente, sin ser reconocido y sus empleados me han tratado bien.

—Son más que empleados señor, son gente de confianza y por eso están aquí, porque sé que no me defraudarán—sonrió elegantemente.

—Volveré a pisar este restaurante más veces se lo aseguro. Estamos por el postre y me preguntaba si podrían servirnos un Courvoisier*

—Por supuesto señor, enseguida se lo traerán. Si me disculpan tengo que volver a la cocina, hoy está muy lleno— y con una inclinación de cabeza volvió a las cocinas.

Una hora más tarde todo estaba más tranquilo y dejó los fogones para descansar un poco. En la mesa uno estaba Jack. Era su lugar habitual.

— ¿Aún sigues por aquí? — le saludó Philip.

— ¿Encima que vengo a esperarte y me echas Severus? — sonrió el otro.

—Black— susurró el otro—. No empieces.

—Oh, vamos, no seas tan aguafiestas, admite que da morbo eso de esconderse entre la gente, además, no creo que por aquí pasen muchos magos— se encogió de hombros.

— ¿No? Pues ayer atendí a la familia Creevey, y son magos, pulgoso— dijo enfadado.

—No te enfades, gruñón— se levantó y le abrazó por detrás—. Veo que te ha saludado Conrad Plateh y que hay mucha gente; de nuevo has tenido éxito.

—Ya se sabe que quien vale…

—Creído— le dijo en la oreja antes de darle un beso en ella—. Felicítame.

— ¿Por qué? — enarcó una ceja Severus.

—Ha llegado a mis manos el nuevo libro de XXXX XXX, tengo que leérmelo esta semana y hacer una crítica.

—Eso significa que podrían darte…

—El premio Nacional de la ciudad—casi gritó el peliazul interrumpiéndole.

—Ven aquí—Severus le sentó en su regazo—. Felicidades pulgoso— le besó apasionadamente.

—Va, vuelve allí dentro. Yo me quedo aquí— se levantó y volvió a su asiento con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pero tardaré una hora más como mínimo.

—No importa.

Philip y Jack en realidad eran Severus Snape y Sirius Black. Llevaban una nueva vida en el mundo muggle después de la guerra.

Cuando Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, derrotó al que no-debe-ser-nombrado en su quinto año, las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Por alguna extraña magia, todos aquellos que habían muerto podían elegir si volver a la vida o no. Hubo algunos que se quedaron en el más allá, pues ya llevaban muchos años muertos y preferían seguir allí, hubo otros que revivieron bajo su voluntad, otros, como Albus, fueron obligados por el dios Cronos, pues decía que la hora de ellos aún no había llegado.

También volvieron a la vida los Potter, para felicidad de su hijo.

Severus, finalizada la guerra decidió dejar el mundo mágico e irse entre los muggles para pasar desapercibido. Aún hacía magia, pero no quería ser Severus Snape, el odioso profesor de pociones sin sentimientos. Si quería ser feliz sabía que tenía que irse de ese mundo. Junto a él se fue Sirius Black. Cuando en la Batalla del Minsiterio, donde se derrotó a Voldemort, estuvo a centímetros de caer por el velo de la muerte decidió empezar de cero, se alegró de que sus amigos volvieran a vivir, pero sabía que allí no había lugar para él. Todos ahora eran felices y Harry obviamente prefería pasar más tiempo con sus desconocidos padres. Él no quiso entrometerse y afirmando que aún habría gente que le recordara por ser un prófugo de Azkaban, hizo las maletas para irse de ese mundo dejando una carta de despedida. Era de cobardes, pero también de aquellos que buscan la felicidad.

En el tren que llevaba a King Cross se encontró con Severus. Al verse, lo primero que hicieron fue golpearse en todo los lugares posibles. Después de estar veinte minutos así, pasaron a los insultos. Horas después, y faltando poco para llegar al destino, volvieron a encontrarse en el pasillo. Pero la reacción no fue la misma, Sirius cogió a Snape por la ropa y lo estampó contra el cristal para luego besarlo. Seguramente se esperaba algún hechizo por parte del otro, por eso se quedó sorprendido cuando notó que era correspondido.

Al llegar a la estación, Severus le ofreció irse juntos a hacer una nueva vida. Ya llevaban muchos años odiándose y las cosas en esa nueva vida podían cambiar. Debían cambiar. Empezaron una relación extraña, un día estaban insultándose y a los segundos besándose. Tenían altibajos como todos, pero sabían que tenían que tener confianza entre ellos, pues ya no eran jóvenes para hacer el estúpido, aunque en su juventud no pudieron hacerlo.

No querían ser encontrados, así que con magia consiguieron una nueva identidad. Severus sería Philip Prince y Sirius, Jack Spencer. La vida muggle tenía muchos más trabajos que la mágica y no sabían cual escoger para vivir el día a día. Fue una noche en que Severus preparó la cena que Sirius sugirió que abriera un restaurante y fuera cocinero, porque sus platos eran muy buenos. Entre los dos escogieron un local y abrieron el Shadow Snake, que la primera letra, la S, indicaba el anterior nombre de ambos que se rehusaban a olvidar: Severus y Sirius o S&S. En pocos meses de ser abierto el restaurante pasó a ser muy conocido y frecuentado.

Sirius no sabía qué hacer, le atraía eso de ser policía o bombero, pero se necesitaba una formación que él no tenía muchas ganas de hacer. Siempre estaba pensando en el trabajo que no tenía y Severus le obligó salir para despejarse. Después de pasar un buen rato andando, se pararon a un parque y se sentaron en un banco que estaba bastante escondido. Sabían que el mundo muggle aceptaba a los homosexuales, pero mucho menos que el mágico y no querían tener problemas. Sirius se dio cuenta que a unos metros estaba una librería y arrastró a su pareja hasta allí. Le encantaba leer, pero muy pocos sabían eso. Severus lo había descubierto hacía unos años en Grimmauld Place cuando lo descubrió leyendo un libro muggle. Era muy bueno y el ojiazul no tardó en hacer una buena crítica escrita, aunque nadie fuese a leerla. Estaba equivocado pues Snape se encontró el papel unas horas más tarde y reconoció que tenía talento para ello.

Severus al entrar al establecimiento supo cual sería el trabajo de su pareja. Crítico de libros, e iba a mencionárselo cuando Sirius empezó a hacer una crítica de un libro en voz alta, siendo escuchado por un periodista. Ese hombre le dio una tarjeta con la dirección de un periódico. Dos días más tarde Black se presentó en ese lugar y fue contratado como crítico. Con ocho libros ya fue conocido por sus buenas críticas y sus recomendaciones.

De esos comienzos ya habían pasado cinco años. Para ambos los mejores. No eran una pareja de muchos arrumacos, no era el estilo de ellos, se conformaban con estar juntos mientras leían cualquier cosa después de cenar. Todo el cariño que no se daban con palabras y cosas cursis, se lo daban en la cama. Las noches de pasiones y amor en esa casa eran cada día. Así funcionaban y así querían. Habían aprendido en ese tiempo a amarse profundamente. No necesitaban decir cada día que se querían porque ambos ya lo sabían.

Esa noche, Severus estaba por cerrar el restaurante, faltaba poco tiempo pero se dio cuenta que el grupo de veinte personas que habían llegado hacía dos horas aún estaba allí. Eso le fastidiaba pues no tenían mesa reservada y aún así se tardaban más tiempo en irse. Pero no les podía echar abiertamente porque veinte personas era mucho dinero para la caja.

— ¿Te falta mucho, Sev? — preguntó Sirius la verlo salir de la cocina.

—Cierro la luz en las cocinas y ya, pero arriba aún queda gente.

—Ya han salido los demás, sólo quedáis Ralph y tu, he visto salir a tus compañeros— le abrazó por la espalda.

—Sí que estás hoy cariñoso— le dijo Severus mientras se dejaba abrazar.

—Pues ya verás en la cama— el ojinegro sonrió.

—Señor, siento interrumpirle, pero los últimos clientes ya bajan— apareció Ralph—. Si me disculpan, voy a coger mis cosas e irme, si tardo más Jennifer me matará— sonrió.

—Vete y descansa.

—Suerte que mañana está cerrado, porque con lo que han tardado en salir estos, si os tenéis que quedar más tiempo no os podríais ni levantar mañana— dijo Sirius en tono fastidiado.

—Hasta el martes Philip— Ralph se fue y ambos aprovecharon ese momento para besarse fogosamente.

Estaban en ese momento previo a una noche fogosa, y deseando poder irse ya, cuando fueron interrumpidos.

—Sentimos interrumpirles, pero…Nosotros ya nos vamos— dijo una voz adulta.

—Está bien— dijo irritado Severus por haber sido interrumpido otra vez y girándose para verles. Le pareció reconocer a aquellos clientes pero prefirió no decir nada.

—La cena estaba deliciosa, queríamos agradecerle el habernos cogido aún sin avisar con anterioridad—dijo el mismo hombre que antes; de unos setenta años y pelo y barba blanca.

—Ha sido un placer— Severus sabía que no debía enfadarse con ellos porque habían dejado mucha propina a parte de gastarse mucho en la cena. Ya sabía quiénes eran, el hombre era conocido como Albus Dumbledore, y a su alrededor estaban algunos Weasley, los Malfoy y los Potter.

—Buenas noches señores— dijo Sirius. Todos se fueron y ambos cerraron las luces después de guardar todo lo recaudado—. Sabes, tenía la impresión de que nos reconocerían.

—Creo que ya lo han hecho, y han disimulado— se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Espero que te equivoques. Ahora vamos a casa— cerraron la puerta.

—Conduce tú Sirius, estoy muy cansado— le tendió las llaves del coche y Sirius las cogió encantado.

Minutos más tarde llegaron a casa, un edificio de dos plantas color beige y se encontraron con dos lechuzas en el salón. Parecía que llevaban horas esperando. Antes pasaron por la mesa y cogieron la nota que había encima.

_Han llegado unas lechuzas pero no nos han dejado acercarnos, así que no les hemos podido sacar los pergaminos. Todos estamos durmiendo._

_Axel_

Extrañados, fueron a coger cada uno la carta que les tendían los pájaros. Llevaban el sello de la Orden del Fénix y al abrirlas ambas parecían decir lo mismo pero con diferente destinatario.

_Estimado Severus /Sirius_

_Te extrañará que después de cinco años te escriba para saber de tu paradero. Dijiste que no querías ser encontrado y durante estos cinco años hemos respetado tu decisión. Pero lamentablemente te busco porque necesitamos de tu ayuda. No puedo explicarte por que por este medio por eso quiero que vengas a Hogwarts, sea solo o acompañado. Por otro lado me gustaría saber qué es de tu vida._

_Si aceptas venir coge el Hogwarts Express de King Cross a las once de la mañana. No importa el día pero cuanto antes mejor._

_Espero verte_

_Albus Dumbledore_

— ¿La tuya también es de Dumbledore? — preguntó Sirius.

—Sí, creo que sólo cambia el destinatario. Parece que ocurre algo serio— Severus se masajeó la sien. Parecía que siempre deberían volver a su pasado.

—Estaremos juntos en esto— le cogió de una mano y fueron al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Entraron a la primera puerta y en la cama se encontraba un niño durmiendo abrazado a un oso.

—Deberemos llevarlos con nosotros— susurró Severus mientras le tapaba bien.

Salieron de allí y entraron en otra habitación. Un adolescente dormía en una posición extraña con un pie fuera de la cama. Entre los dos lo pusieron bien y también le taparon. Luego corrieron la cortina, se miraron y sonrieron. Con él siempre era lo mismo, lo extraño era que no le doliera nada al día siguiente.

Sólo faltaba una habitación y era en la que se iban a pasar un rato más. Severus entró, pero Sirius bajó a la cocina, preparó un biberón y volvió a subir las escaleras. Detrás de la puerta del fondo se encontraba Severus sentado en un pequeño sillón con un bebé en brazos.

—Aquí está— susurró mientras le pasaba el biberón a su pareja—. ¿Está despierta?

—Si, y parece que ya tiene ganas de saber como es su habitación— hacía pocos días que el bebé de dos meses empezaba a distinguir las formas. Y su curiosidad empezaba a crecer—. Si no llega a ser porqué llora cuando tiene hambre, pasaría totalmente desapercibida.

Era cierto, la criatura, una niña, era muy tranquila y apenas se hacía notar; sólo lloraba cuando tenía hambre o estaba mojada. Los primeros días los padres se preocuparon aunque sabían que estaba bien porque veían el pecho subir y bajar. Pero preguntaron al doctor por ello y les sacó de las preocupaciones al decirles que era normal en algunos niños.

Después de alimentarla, y dejarla dormida ambos se fueron a su habitación. Estaban realmente cansados, el ojinegro aún más después de todo un fin de semana con el restaurante lleno, quizá la proposición qué le hizo su pareja de contratar a otro cocinero no era mala idea, además él quería pasar más tiempo con sus hijos.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se levantaron pasadas las nueve de la mañana. Se extrañaron de no haber sido despertados, sobre todo por el pequeño Michael. Después de darse una ducha, salieron al comedor encontrándose a dos de sus hijos viendo la tele.

— ¡Buenos días! — gritó Michael mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Sirius.

—Hola pequeño.

—Buenos días a ambos— saludó Axel.

— ¿Por qué no nos habéis despertado? Además me he dormido y le tocaba el biberón a Melissa— Severus se iba a ir a las cocinas pero fue interrumpido por su hijo mayor.

—La peque ha comido hace una hora. Sabíamos que estabais cansados así que no quisimos despertaros.

—Es nuestro deber como padres—dijo seriamente Severus. Michael había conseguido subirse a sus brazos y le cogía del pelo para jugar.

—Oh, vamos, no empecéis que es muy pronto, además que tenemos cosas que hacer—dijo Sirius mientras se iba a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Era un hábito que había cogido, pues Severus le dejaba los desayunos a él para descansar un poco de la cocina. No era un fanático como lo fue en pociones.

— ¿Cosas que hacer? ¿Un lunes y en vacaciones? — preguntó serio Axel.

—Debemos ir a Hogwarts— suspiró Severus.

— ¿Por qué?

—Algo pasa por qué hemos sido llamados por Dumbledore. Y creo que estaremos allí varios días así que iremos todos— dijo el ojiazul con unas tostadas hechas y una cafetera.

— ¿A Hogwarts? Pero papá, papi, ya estoy allí casi diez meses cada año, ¿no puedo quedarme aquí? — suplicó Axel.

—No— contestaron ambos—. Y no hagas un berrinche igual que los de Sirius porque no cambiaremos de opinión— acabó el ojinegro.

—Hey, yo no hago berrinches— gritaron padre e hijo. Axel había cogido la costumbre de llamar únicamente por los nombres cuando se trataba de algo serio, en otros momentos, como los familiares, le salía el querer llamarles papá.

—Papi yo también iré a Hogwatts? — preguntó Michael que seguía en el regazo de Severus. Iba a coger una tostada de su padre pero una mirada de él le desistió.

—Sí, tú también vas y esto es mío Mike, ¿tú ya has desayunado, verdad? — le dio una mirada seria.

—Sí, yo me he encargado de eso, y ayer cenó verdura— aseguró el adolescente.

—Sentimos que tuvieras que quedarte con ellos toda la noche— se disculpó Sirius después de beber su café.

—No importa, sabéis que lo hago encantado, además no dan guerra— se encogió de hombros y cogió una manzana del frutero.

—Pues vamos a preparar los baúles porque creo que estaremos mínimo una semana— Severus cogió los platos y los llevó al fregadero que con un golpe de varita empezaron a lavarse solos.

— ¡Sí, nos vamos! — gritó Michael bajando al suelo y empezar a correr.

—No corras por la casa, y vamos a tu habitación a mirar que es lo que te llevarás— dijo detrás del niño el ojiazul.

—Sabes que si voy van a especular Severus— dijo Axel mirando al ojinegro.

—No me importa lo que digan, tu eres mi hijo quieras o no, ¿además qué puede ocurrir? ¿Se descubrirá que somos una familia feliz?­—sonrió sarcásticamente—. Y ahora haz tu baúl.

—Si lo llego a saber no lo deshago— refunfuñó. Severus amaba a su familia. Quizá parecía frío, pero los que realmente le conocían sabía cómo era.

El único que quedaba en la sala cogió el teléfono y llamó a sus encargados para hacerles saber que por asuntos personales debía ausentarse como mínimo una semana. Así que les dejó al cargo del restaurante.

Él fue a empacar todas las cosas de su pequeña, dentro de una maleta puso de todo encogido: desde pañales hasta polvos de leche, ropa, jabón…Todo para la niña. En otra metió juguetes de Michael que sabía que serían necesarios para entretenerlo en algunos momentos.

Después fue a su cuarto y cogió su ropa que era totalmente muggle. Pero sacó de una caja unas cuantas túnicas de ambos. Las iban a necesitar.

Una hora más tarde todos estaban listos, cerraron con llave y protegieron con hechizos la casa. No era malo prevenir. Dejando los dos coches en el garaje, cogieron un taxi hasta la estación. Disimuladamente entraron en el andén 9 ¾, encontrándose en el otro lado el tren que parecía darles de nuevo la bienvenida. Faltaban quince minutos para salir así que buscaron un compartimento y se relajaron para pasar un buen viaje.

Severus pensaba en el cambio que había hecho su vida. Se había casado con su enemigo más acérrimo, dándole la razón a ese dicho de "los que pelean se desean". Su marido ya sabía que él le empezó a amar hacía siete años, cuando se quedaron encerrados todo un día juntos en una cueva. Sirius decía que él le empezó a amar por esas fechas, que no olvidaba el currículum de ambos en la escuela, pues esas peleas no podían borrarse, pero que no sabía cuando ese odio había pasado a ser amor. Quizá sí lo sabía pero de momento no quería decirlo.

Pocos meses después de que se fueran juntos al mundo muggle, se encontraron con el hijo del mortífago Antonin Dolohov en un orfanato. Era un niño de once años, de ojos azules y pelo rubio que se veía claramente asustado. Y lo entendía, pues de un momento a otro había pasado de estar viviendo en una mansión en el mundo mágico a un orfanato bastante pobre entre los muggles.

El niño se llamaba Axel y reconoció a Severus de cuando éste estaba entre los mortífagos espiando. La pareja estuvo un par de días hablando sobre ello. Sabían que el niño no tenía la culpa de nada y parecía un buen muchacho. Gracias a la magia, una semana más tarde Axel estaba en su casa junto a Michael. Era un bebé del mismo orfanato que dejó de llorar cuando Sirius le cogió entre sus brazos y le habló. Los ojos color miel y el pelo negro del niño le habían robado el corazón, así que poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado consiguió convencer a su esposo de adoptarlo.

Así habían llegado los dos hijos. Axel poco después empezó sus clases en Hogwarts quedando en Ravenclaw. Tanto los nuevos padres como el hijo tenían un poco de miedo en que tuvieran represalias contra él por su padre biológico. Pero por suerte no fue así pues cando volvió a casa para Navidades les contó sobre los dos amigos que tenía. Severus interiormente sabía que ellos serían muy buenos amigos, que alguna broma harían y que en los pocos meses que el niño había pasado con Sirius había sido influenciado por su carácter. Parecía el hijo biológico de ambos porque también amaba las pociones y cuando se sentía frustrado dejaba comentarios muy sarcásticos.

Michael era una mini copia del carácter de Severus: con los desconocidos era frío, pero con los suyos era dulce y cariñoso, más que su padre, quizá por los tiernos cuatro años que tenía. No le gustaban mucho las bromas, pero le encantaban los perros, por eso de mayor quería ser animago, como su papá. Ambos niños sabían que si de casa para fuera Severus era el serio y Sirius el divertido, de puertas para dentro el ojinegro se relajaba y era un padre muy bueno y sobre protector. No mimaba, no era propio de él, pero sabía quererlos, cuidarlos y educarlos. En muchas ocasiones era Black quien hacía de malo de la familia pues tenía que poner orden en la casa cuando Severus dejaba pasar algunas bromas de sus hijos. Por eso el ojiazul era papá y el ex profesor, papi.

A Sirius le encantaba como se había abierto su marido. Se relajaba mucho y enseñaba todo lo que aprendía poco a poco. Paso a paso ambos empezaron a amarse, luego a sus pequeños; pasaban momentos felices y relajantes que nunca pensaron tener.

La pequeña Melissa era la única niña de la familia y la única biológica, aunque eso a ellos les daba igual porque la sangre no lo era todo. Casi un año atrás, Severus empezó a tener la magia un poco descontrolada, y preocupado fue a un medimago quien les dio la sorprendente noticia del embarazo. Sirius pensaba que su esposo no se lo tomaría bien pero se le veía feliz. Se le notaba en la cara y en ocasiones Axel se burlaba diciendo que tenía cara de bobo. Ambos padres se encargaron de hablar con ambos niños y decirles que las cosas no iban a cambiar y los sentimientos hacia ellos tampoco. Habría un miembro más en la familia, habría otro hijo y otro hermano.

Severus no necesitaba ocultar su embarazo pues los muggles no podían verlo, necesitaban magia para ello. Quizá por eso cuando algunos magos iban al restaurante y lo veían se sorprendían. Estuvo trabajando hasta los ocho meses en que fue obligado por Sirius a descansar. Los compañeros del ojinegro no decían nada, ellos creían que ambos estaban realizando una tercera adopción así que necesitaban más tiempo para sus cosas. Eran muy buena gente los que trabajaban allí, no tenían prejuicios y aceptaron la pareja encantados.

Cuando supieron que sería niña, los dos hijos a escondidas arreglaron y pintaron la habitación que sería para ella. Severus y Sirius al verla sonrieron de felicidad. Todos estaban contentos por ese embarazo y ya querían tenerla en esa casa. La pequeña nació sin problemas y crecía a pasos agigantados.

Los dos perdidos en sus pensamientos salieron de su ensoñación cuando pasó una señora con un carrito. Compraron varias cosas para los chicos. Eso les trajo recuerdos, era como si volvieran a ser estudiantes, y tenían que coger el tren para ir al colegio. Sonrieron nostálgicamente.

Llegaron hacia las seis de la tarde a la estación y de allí en una carroza fueron hasta Hogwarts. Michael al ver el grandioso castillo sonrió y chilló de alegría, pero tampoco hacía mucho revuelo porque quería recordar ese lugar que no vería hasta unos años más tarde.

En las puertas les esperaba un elfo que los llevó hasta el Gran Comedor donde se encontraba mucha más gente. Albus estaba hablando tranquilamente con Minerva y Remus. En otro lado estaban dos rubios jugando al ajedrez, con pelirrojos y morenos a su alrededor. También había unas treinta personas que no conocían. Parecía que la Orden del Fénix ya estaba completa.

—Disculpen, ¿quiénes son ustedes?—preguntó Minerva McGonagall, quien no había cambiado en nada su aspecto—. ¿Y señor Dolohov qué hace usted aquí?

—Vengo con ellos— dijo Axel.

—Pero si son los dueños del S&S— dijo Harry sonriendo—. No sabía que fueran magos.

Todos allí parecían no reconocer a la pareja y le causó gracia a Sirius quien no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Me alegro que os guste nuestro restaurante, pero… ¿Sólo por cortarme el pelo y ser feliz ya no me reconocéis? — dijo con una sonrisa de su repertorio. Los ojos de varios se abrieron de sorpresa.

— ¿Sirius? —el aludido asintió.

—Veo que vienes acompañado muchacho — dijo Albus quien se levantaba de su asiento para saludarle—Ahora sólo falta Severus— ante esto a Sirius se le escapó otra vez la risa—. ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

— ¿Perdonad que os interrumpa pero qué hace aquí el hijo de ese mortífago?— preguntó un rubio señalando a Axel, interrumpiendo la conversación de Albus. Ante esto el chico bajó la cabeza y se medio escondió detrás de su papi.

—Cierre esa boca Finnegan— dijo fríamente Severus—. No permito que insulten a mi familia— sacó de detrás suyo al adolescente—. No te avergüences de quien eres Axel—el chico asintió.

— ¿Snape? — preguntó Ron.

—El mismo, y si vuelvo a escuchar algo contra uno de mis hijos sabrá porque la gente me teme— el padre protector se hubiera visto más tenebroso si no llevase a un bebé en brazos

—Lo mismo que dice MI esposo— dijo Sirius posesivamente— lo digo yo. Me da igual que seas amigo de Harry, y también va para los demás.

— ¿Te has casado con Snape? — gritó James Potter.

—Si, James, hace casi cinco años— y cogió la mano de su ojinegro.

—Papá, estoy cansado— se quejó Michael que pidió ser cogido en brazos cosa que le fue consentida.

—Hemos venido aquí para hablar de algo importante, y no tenemos muchos días para quedarnos.

—Me temo Sirius que os habréis de quedar aquí indefinidamente— dijo Albus serio.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Severus.

—Os lo diré mañana, hoy descansad del viaje.

El grupo se sorprendió de que Severus y Sirius quienes decían años atrás odiarse estuvieran casados y con tres hijos. El ojinegro se mostró más callado que lo habitual, de hecho, no hizo ninguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos. Ajeno a los demás, prefería vigilar a sus dos pequeños o hablar con Axel. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba ser observados así que hablaban entre ellos. Black, que veía que su familia estaba cansada acabó la conversación que mantenía con Remus y preguntó cuáles eran sus habitaciones. Se fue de allí cogido de la mano de Severus y con Michael aún en su cintura.

* * *

Desconozco si el S&S realmente existe, si fuera así sería una coincidencia.

Courvoisier* Marca de un coñac muy bueno y nada barato.


	2. El día siguiente

De nuevo por aquí U_U No tengo vergüenza. Pero creo que estoy gafada. Primero me enfermo, y luego lo hace la familia (así que no estaba por escribir). Cuando me pongo a escribir, deciden mandarme trabajos y más trabajos en la universidad (mañana tengo examen, pero en fin...). Y cuando tengo ganas de escribir el ordenador no me va.  
Ahora que estoy más organizada escribiré más...Eso espero

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de JK Rowling. Excepto algunos de nivención propia**

* * *

**

**El día siguiente**

La mañana siguiente amaneció lluviosa, algo lógico en el lugar en el que se encontraban. Tanto Escocia como Inglaterra eran países lluviosos y frescos, aunque estuviesen en verano.

Severus se despertó sintiendo un peso en su brazo izquierdo, otro en el derecho y alguien encima suyo. Cuando abrió sus ojos pudo darse cuenta que su familia estaba durmiendo en una cama, todos juntos. Suerte que la cama era grande, o ya se veía en el suelo. Al lado izquierdo tenía a su hijo mayor abrazando su brazo como si fuera un salvavidas, en el otro lado a Sirius abrazando todo su cuerpo, y Michael lo trataba como una cómoda almohada.

El pelinegro intentó sacarse al pequeño de encima, luego a Axel y finalmente a Sirius, sin conseguirlo. Suspiró. En ocasiones lamentaba a ver dejado de ser tan huraño, pero la mayoría del tiempo no. Si ponía en una balanza lo que tenía antes y lo que tenía ahora, ganaría perfectamente la segunda opción. Era feliz, con una familia, con pareja y con un trabajo que no le amargaba. No tenía que aguantar a niños que no sabían lo especiales que eran las pociones, que olvidaban que ellas les podían salvar de la muerte.

— Papi, tengo hambre— una pequeña voz sacó al adulto de sus pensamientos. Bajó su mirada hasta su pecho y se encontró con un adormilado Michael.

— Si te bajas de mi pecho quizá pueda levantarme. Pero hazlo con…— Michael bajó de la cama chafando el cuerpo de Axel—…Cuidado. Pequeño, tendrías que vigilar un poco más, podrías haber hecho daño a tu hermano.

— Lo siento. ¿Vamos a comer? — Severus se levantó y salió por el lado de los pies. Se puso las zapatillas y se giró para llamar a las dos marmotas que quedaban en la cama.

—Axel, Sirius, vamos levantaos, tenemos que ir a desayunar al gran comedor.

—Sí, papá, yo los vigilo— Axel se giró sobre sí mismo y abrazó una almohada.

—Sirius, ¿quieres levantarte? — Pero sólo obtuvo un gruñido—. Siempre igual...

—Papi, si quieres puedo despertarlos yo— sonrió el pequeño.

—Hazlo, así aprenderán a levantarse a la primera— Michael se subió a la cama y les mordió en la oreja a cada uno. Los dos se levantaron a la vez con cara de pánico, mientras el culpable se bajaba de la cama con la ayuda de su papi—. Cambiaos que tenemos que ir al Gran Comedor. Yo voy a ayudar a Michael y a Melissa. ¿Me habéis oído? — Preguntó cuando vio que de nuevo se tumbaban en la cama.

—Sí, te hemos oído— refunfuñaron a la vez.

—Vamos Michael— salieron de un cuarto para dirigirse a otro.

Media hora más tarde los cuatro y la bebé en brazos de Severus se dirigieron a desayunar. Los pasillos no habían cambiado nada. No lo hicieron en siglos así que en cinco años tampoco. Solamente algunos cuadros habían sido cambiados de lugar. El pequeño lo miraba todo fascinado, pues el día anterior se había dormido después de cenar y no había visto nada.

Las puertas del comedor estaban abiertas así que entraron para dirigirse a una de las mesas más vacías. Sirius preparó un poco de leche en polvo en un biberón y después de calentarlo con magia se lo pasó a Severus quien lo llevó a la pequeña boca de la niña. Ella contenta cerró los ojos y sólo se preocupó de comer. Axel le ponía un poco de pan, embutido y algún cruasán a su hermano y lo mismo hacía en su plato.

—Axel, tu hermano no tiene el mismo estómago que tu— Sirius se llevó un poco del pan y de embutido del plato del más pequeño y se lo puso en el suyo—. Y poneos un poco de leche, que os veo evitarla— los dos suspiraron y se llenaron el vaso ante la mirada de sus padres—. Eso está mejor. ¿Quieres lo mismo de siempre Severus?

—Sí— los pocos que estaban desayunando se atragantaron con el desayuno al ver una escena tan..._tierna_.

—Vaya Sirius nunca te había visto tan cuidadoso y tierno— dijo una voz que se sentaba a su lado.

—Ya ves, James, es lo que tiene ser feliz y tener una familia— sonando demasiado serio para ser él, no le dio importancia—. ¿Tú sabes algo del porque estamos aquí?

—Nada, lo mismo que tu, sólo que a mí no me llegó ninguna carta puesto que veo a Albus muy a menudo.

—Ya— dirigió una mirada a su plato y vio que le faltaba algo que lo vio en otro plato— Michael, tú ya tienes suficiente con lo tuyo.

—Pero éste era mío tu me lo has quitado.

—Tiene razón Sirius, lo tenía él antes— le habló Severus sin mirarlo. Él tenía la vista fija en Melissa que tragaba con rapidez.

—No tendrías que darles la razón Sev.

—Pero cariño, tus tres hijos son iguales que tu. Los tres comen todo lo que tienen delante, y eso también lo haces tú— el comedor que ahora estaba más lleno se quedó totalmente en silencio al escuchar la conversación. Sev y cariño en la misma frase era algo muy fuerte de sentir—. ¿Qué pasa, no tenéis otra cosa qué hacer que oír conversaciones ajenas? — la gente suspiró con más tranquilidad al ver que Snape no había cambiado tanto.

—Los estás asustando papá— Axel rió cuando su padre le miró con una ceja alzada—. No cambies papá, no cambies—. Los dos hijos rieron y se dispusieron a comer.

Albus entró y se sentó con ellos. La mesa que antes era la más vacía, ahora era la más llena, pero Severus y Sirius parecían ajenos a ello. Todo tipo de conversaciones se dieron en esa mesa, desde porqué estaban allí, hasta el ver a los antiguos rivales de Hogwarts juntos y con familia.

Una vez acabado el desayuno, Dumbledore se levantó e hizo levantarse a los demás para hacer desaparecer las mesas y aparecer todo tipo de asientos, desde butacas hasta sofás familiares. Los elfos domésticos se llevaron a los más pequeños.

—Tomad asiento todos— pidió Albus— Estáis aquí porque os lo he pedido a todos. Algo muy fuerte y grande está a punto de suceder.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó Molly.

—Llevo investigándolo más de un año cuando aparecieron las primeras pistas. Dejadme empezar por el principio— el director se sentó en un sillón color escarlata—. Hace un año hubo un extraño asesinato en el Ministerio. Oficialmente fue un ataque en el corazón, pero realmente fue un asesinato. El fallecido era Marcus Baracci.

— ¿Baracci el que se encargaba de asuntos internacionales? — preguntó Bill Weasley.

—El mismo. Todo podría parecer un asesinato vengativo o algo similar, pero sólo era una prueba para realizar algo más grande poco después. Dos meses más tarde apareció un vagabundo muerto, también con las mismas circunstancias.

— ¿Pero Dumbledore cuáles son esas circunstancias? — preguntó Sirius.

—Los pulmones llenos de agua, pero no como puede ser una persona ahogada, el agua venía del propio cuerpo del fallecido. Los irises de los ojos desaparecieron. Nunca habíamos visto algo igual. No son muertes de vampiros ni de ninguna otra criatura.

—Dumbledore— Severus cogió la mano de su pareja y la apretó con fuerza—. ¿Los muertos tenían la marca de un halcón en el pecho, al lado del corazón?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — el viejo sonó duro.

—Conozco al jefe, y ellos no son los asesinos.

— ¿Y no será que tu eres el jefe y el asesino? — ataque directo de uno de los Weasley. Axel se levantó enfadado, pero se sentó con una mirada de su papi.

—La verdad Weasley que tu nivel intelectual me sorprende— Severus no había olvidado cómo hablar arrastrando las palabras—. El grupo proviene de Rusia, y no son los asesinos, porque esa marca es la que los caracteriza, toda persona que lleve un halcón en el pecho, es miembro de los Bulgákov*. No puede ser una marca para culparles porque ese símbolo sólo lo puede hacer el círculo interno. Es lo que te hace entrar al grupo.

— ¿Cómo es que los conoces?

—Eso lo diré más adelante. La cuestión es que no son los asesinos, sino las víctimas y que si van a por ellas van a por todo mago.

— ¿Y qué tienen de especial esta gente para que vayan a por todo el mundo? — preguntó Ron. Más serio que cuando era niño, parecía ser uno de los que habían cambiado.

—Porque son la balanza del mundo mágico. Si ellos mueren, el caos se desatará.

—Sabía que algo grande venía, pero no pensé que ellos serían los perseguidos. Nunca había oído hablar de ellos, si se esconden, ¿cómo es que tú los conoces? — Albus no dejó mostrar su nerviosismo.

—Porque Voldemort me mandó investigar la última temporada porque él también lo descubrió. Es por eso que él te ofreció hacer una tregua meses antes de la batalla final, pero tú no quisiste hacerle caso, pensando cosas que no eran. Él estaba dispuesto a cambiar y que su objetivo fuera otro pero no le dejasteis. ¿Por qué crees que las últimas semanas me veías poco? La razón es simple, estábamos estableciendo contacto con los Bulgákov para salvar al mundo mágico. Pero al destruir una gran fuerza mágica como la de él y sus Mortífagos, habéis hecho que la balanza que iba de nuestro lado, el de los humanos, fuera a por el de ellos.

—Teníamos que realizar la profecía.

—Por favor Dumbledore— Severus se levantó furioso—. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que quizá era falsa? ¿Que alguien la puso ahí para matarnos entre nosotros, y al estar débiles matarnos a nosotros? A él sí que se le ocurrió y lo descubrió, por eso no os atacaba y si lo hacía era para disimular. ¿Desde cuándo un Mortífago ataca con un expelliarmus? Ellos atacan con imperdonables.

— ¿Tú lo sabes bien, eh? — Moody sonrió con suficiencia en su dirección.

—Sí, yo lo sé bien, viejo. Lo que está ocurriendo es nuestra culpa. Porque ya hace más de treinta años que esos asesinos desconocidos llevan actuando. Pero como los gobernantes de aquí son tan estúpidos, pensamos que viene de ahora. El primer muerto fue Tom Riddle.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo va a ser ese la primera víctima?

—Flitwick, Tom Riddle como persona murió hace cuarenta años, fue "eso" que no sabemos qué es quien poseyó su cuerpo y actuó bajo su nombre. ¿Qué como lo sé? Porque yo estuve delante cuando murió.

— ¿Esto era lo que no me querías decir? — preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

—Sí, él no era malo, ¿pero quién me creería a mí? ¿A un Slytherin repudiado por todos? — De nuevo se sentó y Axel le abrazó con fuerza—. Ves a ver a Michael y a Melissa— le pidió a su hijo.

— ¿Por qué te callaste todo esto? — le preguntó con el ceño fruncido Albus.

—Tanto mi vida como la de otra gente estaba en peligro.

—Pero murieron decenas de personas por tu culpa— acusó Harry furiosamente—. Fuiste un maldito egoísta. Mis padres murieron, Fred, Remus...

—Los tiene vivos a tu lado Potter, pero otra gente no, hay otros que llevan años lamentando la pérdida de sus parejas, hijos, padres. No me hable de muerte Potter, no me hable. Lo importante, ahora es que ellos no son los culpables. Qué si no se hace algo el caos se desatará en este mundo y en el muggle.

—Será mejor descansar por un rato, después de comer nos reunimos de nuevo, ahora podéis ir a donde queráis.

Severus se levantó y salió con paso rápido del comedor. Sirius se levantó y se giró a sus amigos.

—No te reconozco Sirius— le habló Lily.

—Ya no soy el mismo de antes, tengo una familia que me quiere, que quiero cuidar y que si les pasa algo o les hacéis algo, no os lo perdonaré.

— ¿Qué tiene él que no tengamos nosotros?

—Él me entiende Remus, él me entendió cuando nadie más lo hacía. Con él no necesito decir a cada momento donde voy o donde estoy, sabe cómo me siento, y confía en mí— así era como se sentía antes, vigilado y sin tener la confianza de los suyos. Se giró y se fue a buscar a su familia.

Severus y Sirius fueron al exterior con sus hijos, a pasar una mañana agradable. Todos iban con ropa cómoda, pues teniendo a un niño pequeño, lo habitual era arrastrarse por el suelo junto a él.

Michael sacó una pelota de futbol y se puso a jugar con Axel, para luego unirse los dos adultos. Un hechizo protegía a Melissa que dormía bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Sirius iba junto a Michael y Severus con Axel. El futbol era un deporte muggle que les fascinaba a los chicos y que había convencido a sus padres. No era lo mismo que el Quidditch pero les entusiasmaba. No se perdían los partidos de la Premier League.

Severus se puso a perseguir a su niño pequeño, los dos riendo pues las cosquillas iban y venían. El pelinegro levantó como un saco de patatas a su hijo y chutó la pelota a Michael que logró esquivar a Sirius para marcar un gol.

—No se vale, eso es trampa papi— pegaba con sus pequeños puños la espalda del hombre—. No vale el gol.

—Está bien, lo repetiremos— tras revolverle el pelo lo dejó en el suelo—. Pero a lo mejor el nuevo gol es más duro.

—No, porque no marcareis ninguno. Vamos papi, ponte serio— Sirius estaba riéndose al ver a su hijo enfadarse. Le encantaba su familia—. Y tú no te rías, ¿qué no ves que nos ganarán? — Esta vez fue el turno de reír de Severus y Axel. Éste se acercó corriendo para levantar en brazos a su hermano y hacerle el avión. La risa del pequeño les dijo que le gustaba.

—Venga enano, a jugar— Axel bajó a su hermano y se fue hacia su papi. Durante un rato los cuatro jugaron, los niños celebrando con euforia los goles.

Un rato más tarde, Remus se acercó a hablar con Sirius que estaba haciendo cosquillas a la barriga de la bebé. El castaño iba con un niño cogido de su mano. Era rubio, y ojos grises, un Lucius en miniatura que al ver a alguien más pequeño que él sus ojos se abrieron con curiosidad.

—Hola Sirius— se sentó a su lado.

—Hola Remus. ¿Y cuántos años tiene este pequeñín? — le desordenó el pelo cosa que al pequeño no le agradó mucho.

—Año y medio. Se llama Julius.

—Ayer no lo vi cuando llegamos.

—Estaba muy cansado así que se durmió pronto. ¿Cómo te va la vida de casado?

—Créete cuando te digo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Hay momentos anteriores que nunca olvidaré, como sostener a Harry cuando nació y saber qué era su padrino, o conoceros a vosotros. Pero cuando me casé, y he tenido en mis brazos a mis hijos…Tú me entiendes. Verlos comer, reír, es algo que siempre agradezco. Después de Azkaban pensé que mi vida está dedicada a ser un amargado en Grimmauld Place, pero ya ves, ahora los malos tiempos están olvidados.

—Te entiendo Sirius, a mi me pasa lo mismo. Pero te ves diferente— Remus estuvo a tiempo de evitar que su hijo metiera un dedo en el ojo de la niña—. Eso no se hace Julius.

—Es tan Malfoy tu hijo— rió el moreno—. Sé que me veo diferente, y algún día te contaré qué ha pasado en estos años, pero ahora mejor no.

—Hola Sirius— se giró para ver a su ahijado con una sonrisa.

—Hola pequeño Cornamenta. Anda dame un abrazo— Harry se acercó y abrazó con fuerza a su padrino—. ¿Y qué es de tu vida? Ayer apenas me dijiste nada.

—Pues estoy saliendo con Draco.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—Y estoy estudiando para Auror.

—También me lo imaginaba. Y dime, estás estudiando con Ron? — la cara del ojiverde pareció desilusionarse.

—Ya no somos amigos Sirius.

—Porqué estás saliendo con Malfoy?

— ¡Oye, que mi hijo no tiene nada de malo!— Se quejó Remus.

—No, no es por eso…Después de la guerra él cambió, se volvió más serio y dio un giro de 180º. Él quería estudiar para ser Auror, pero decidió estudiar medimagia. No me digas como, pero es de los primeros de su curso.

—La guerra fue muy dura para todos, tienes que entenderlo Harry. Él vio como mataban a su hermano, y el otro era herido de gravedad, fue muy fuerte para él.

—Lo sé, pero ya no hablamos. Está muy serio, no sé, ya no ríe como antes.

— ¿Y si hablas de nuevo con él? — le animó Sirius.

—Lo intentaré.

Después de comer, Severus y Sirius se fueron para acostar a sus hijos a la siesta por lo que llegaron un poco más tarde a la reunión. Todos estaban gritando qué hacer o por qué sucedía eso. Pero todos callaron al verlos entrar.

—Chicos, ahora estábamos hablando de qué hacer— les resumió en una frase Albus.

—Lo mejor es ponerse en contacto con ellos. Pero para hacerlo deberéis esperar dos semanas, que es cuando se reunirán de nuevo. Hasta entonces, por ese lado no hay más que hacer— Severus se sentó junto a Sirius y Axel en el sofá que había enfrente del director de Hogwarts.

— ¿Podemos ir preparando alguna estrategia, no? — propuso James.

—Si no sabes contra lo que vas a luchar no vale la pena malgastar tiempo. Puede aprovecharse este tiempo para hacer pociones de todo tipo, ropa para protegernos y conseguir todo tipo de armas. Sólo con la magia no haremos nada.

— ¿Pero tú sabes luchar de otra manera? — le preguntó Remus.

—Pregúntale a tu esposo— contestó refiriéndose al rubio Malfoy—. Las reuniones entre Mortífagos eran algo más que charlar y alcohol. Muchas veces eran luchas con armas.

—Severus, no hace falta revelar nada— siseó Lucius, extrañado ante el comportamiento de su amigo. Parecía estar en contra todos, o quizá antes ya lo estaba y no se había dado cuenta.

—Prefieres que se piensen que las reuniones eran orgías. Cosa falsa por cierto. Años en vuestras reuniones escuchando estupideces, dan ganas soltarlo ahora—Axel rió. Su padre siempre daba frases directas—. Y tú no te rías— hizo un puchero que Severus no pudo evitar y le atrajo hacia sí. Esa imagen era algo más de lo que muchos en esa habitación pudieron aguantar y algunos se desmayaron.

— ¡Qué fuerte papá, consigues desmayarlos sin hacer nada! — exclamó Axel.

—Sí, eso es algo que sólo sabe hacer tu padre— le dijo Sirius.

Hablaron todos media hora más sin llegar a un acuerdo, por lo que se decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente e ir a descansar. Severus se estaba yendo cuando se acercaron Lucius y Draco.

—Llevamos todo el día intentando hablar contigo, pero parece que huyes.

—Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer que aguantar reproches, ¿sabéis? — se excusó ante los rubios.

—Has cambiado.

—Que a ti no te guste como soy ahora porque no puedes odiarme o menospreciarme, no significa que yo deba ser un amargado.

—Yo no digo eso, sólo quiero hablar un rato contigo. ¿Tan difícil es? — el rubio estaba empezando a impacientarse ante la actitud de su amigo.

—Está bien, vayamos a un lado más privado— se giró y miró a su hijo—. Dile a tu padre que voy a hablar con ellos, estaremos en el salón de al lado, por si quiere venir— Axel asintió y se fue a decirle a su papá que estaba hablando con Arthur y Remus.

Severus y los dos Malfoy salieron juntos para entrar por una puerta que había en el pasillo.

—Bueno, ¿qué queréis?

—No sabíamos que estabas casado padrino— habló por primera vez Draco Malfoy.

—Ahora lo sabéis. Y vosotros seguís tan enamorados como antes por lo que veo.

— ¿Eh?

—Tú miras a Potter como si él fuera un Dios, y tú— dijo mirando al mayor—. No sacas tus ojos de Lupin como si fuera a desvanecerse.

—Tú sabes qué...

—Si si, lo sé, no quieres que le pase nada. Pero Lucius, eso pasó hace cinco años, él está bien, no tiene secuelas, y si las tiene tu sólo haces que recordárselas— Severus le estampó la verdad.

— ¿Tu amas a Black, no? Pues entonces te puedes imaginar que verlo al borde de la muerte hace que te vuelvas más sobreprotector— Lucius no perdía nunca la compostura. Hasta ahora.

—No hace falta que me lo digas, lo sé perfectamente, pero eso puede hacer que lo pierdas. Ahora, si no quieres nada más, me voy con mi familia— el moreno salió dando un portazo.

Siguió andando hasta llegar al pasillo que le llevaba a la salida y a las mazmorras. Miró el largo pasillo que llevaba al sótano. Hacía muchos años que no pisaba ese lugar pues su habitación ahora estaba en un segundo piso, la vista hacia el lago y un lugar muy acogedor, mejor que donde estaba antes cuando era profesor. Iba a ir hacia las escaleras cuando vio como corría Michael desde la puerta de salida.

— ¡Papi, papi, vamos a ver cómo juegan Quidditch! — su hijo saltó a sus brazos y tras cogerse fuerte del cuello le indicó donde tenía que ir.

— ¿Todo bien? — le preguntó Sirius cuando estuvo a su lado. Entrelazaron sus manos.

—Sí, todo un poco revuelto. La gente está sorprendida.

—Normal, no todos ven a Severus Snape con una familia i riendo— le atrajo hacia si—. Te amo Sev.

—Y yo—Severus no deseaba cambiar su familia.

* * *

Bulgákov* desarrolló la teología sobre la sofiología. La «sophía» es aquella realidad intermedia entre Dios y la creatura. Es la presencia de lo divino en lo creatural.

Este apellido es importante para la historia, así como lo que dijo.

La Premier League es la máxima categoría de futbol en la liga inglesa ^^

Gracias por los comentarios.


End file.
